1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to SY-1 substance and esters and salts thereof.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Antibiotic SY-1 substance is a new member of polyether antibiotics. Especially, it resembles Salinomycin in chemical structure.
The inventors of this application have reported that SY-1 substance is produced by fermentation of Salinomycin producing strain belonging to Streptomyces in (Japan-Kokai 76-86191 published on July 28, 1976).